Sick Child
by Electrick Child
Summary: A Failed suicide attempt causes Rachel PenPraze to end up at Northern Star Mental Institution; where in 1958, Liverpool, is not the best place to be. But, whenever Rachel meets the quiet and insecure George Harrison; she feels as though the broken soul and heart caused by her parents, begins to mend together.
1. I'm Dying

**Well, It's been awhile hasn't it? Um, I really don't know what to say. Just that I've started a new story, obviously. So, This story and intro might suck. So, just try to enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I'm Dying

I cut deep on purpose; I didn't want to be here anymore, but, instead of being where I wanted to be. I woke up in a hospital bed; with hands that felt detached, wrists covered by bandages, my body still felt a little cold; from the loss of blood, and both of my parents – that were actually in a room together for once – at opposite sides of the bed.

"Baby, are you okay?"My mother Melissa asked, _'I just woke up from a failed suicide attempt; what makes you think I'm anywhere near "okay"?'_I angrily thought to her. I nodded, "I'm fine; my hands feel a little weird though." My voice was dull. She nodded back, "Okay, well, we have something we have to tell you about." Her tone changed from a caring soft spoken mother to her normal harsh spoken voice.

"What?" My voice cracked, my mother Melissa looked at my dad Junior; he cleared his throat, "Well, because of this little scene you've caused: the doctors, your mother, and I; think that it'll be best if we sent you to the Northern Star Mental Institution."He announced. My mouth dropped; I don't know why I'm so surprised, it's pretty obvious they would do this to the least favourite child. I guess because I didn't think they would be able to break my heart even more, especially my mother Melissa.

"You're sending me to a nut house?" I repeated to them, "The doctors said not to think of it like that; just think it will fun especially since it's got other teenagers, maybe you'll even make some friends for once." My mother Melissa tried to convince me; and also proving that she didn't know me at all. "I have friends."I informed her. "Oh well, then you'll make new ones."Her voice became frustrated.

I shook my head, "No! First of all I don't new friends; and second, I don't need to be in a _**mental **_institution; because I'm not crazy!" I furiously told them. "Yeah, well, you don't have any other choice; the doctors gave us a form and we enrolled you already. So, you're going!" My mother Melissa filled her voice with venom and shook her finger at me.

I rolled my eyes at her; "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady. First, you go off and cause a scene and panic to everyone for what you did; and now I have to worry about having to pay this hospital bill _**and **_ having to pay for you to stay in that institution!" Melissa yelled at me; while Junior just stood there watching. _"I can't believe them; I just attempted suicide, and all she cares about is what everybody else thinks and how much she's going to have to pay for the hospital and the nut house that I don't even need to be in. God, I hate my gene pool.'_ I added more anger and sorrow into my mind and heart.

"You're going Rachel, and that is that." Junior repeated, I had lost the battle.


	2. No One Can Hear (In Hell)

**Alright so, here's the second chapter; where we see a certain someone's first appearance. And I know that we barely see that someone in this chapter; but don't worry we'll see more of that person in the following chapters. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – No One Can Hear (In Hell)

As soon as I was stable enough to leave the hospital; my parents dropped off my things in a suitcase and agreed to have hospital staff drive me straight to (Hell) Northern Star institution. Once I got there; it seemed okay, the building was rather a little grimy and grungy looking; hopefully the patients in there weren't that mentally insane or completely psychotic.

When I entered the building; a young - looking woman with pin straight, ombre blonde hair wearing glasses and a white nurse dress layered with a brown cardigan came up to me. "Are you Rachel Penpraze?" She asked in a voice that made me want to curl up with a warm blanket and fall right to sleep. I nodded, "I've been waiting for you, Rachel. I'm Charlotte, your suicide watch supervisor."She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Suicide Watch Supervisor?" I questioned, "Well, since you attempted suicide; you'll have to be watched at all times, to make sure you don't do it again. But, here, if you have good behavior, take your medication, and participate in treatment; you'll be able to earn you alone time." Charlotte explained, as I stopped shaking her hand and I just continued to nod.

"Well, come on, I'll show you around the ward. Now, because you are in an adolescent institution; it has mixed genders."She started off the tour. As I looked around the ward; everything seemed fine, but it was creepily quiet. And while I continued looking around like a lost puppy; I saw the most attractive creature ever.

I stopped dead in my tracks; I could hear Charlotte's voice fading away, both because she went on ahead of me and because I was too busy staring at the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on.

He sat on a firm, floral patterned couch; with his knees to his chest as he stared at the television; that's volume was turned completely down, remaining perfectly calm and still, hardly ever blinking. He wore nothing but a blanket of blacking clothing; a black turtle neck sweater, black pants, and black socks.

"Rachel?"Charlotte's voice snapped me back into reality, causing me to flinch. "Yes!" I answered back, "Come on, I'll show you to your room, and your roommate." She informed me. I nodded, "Okay."

I had to know who that beautiful boy was. But that was probably going to be difficult because by the looks of it; it didn't look like he spoke out much. "Rachel, this is Margie; your roommate. Margie, this is Rachel." Charlotte introduced me to my roommate. I stuck my hand out to the girl; but she just stared at it like it was some sort of foreign object to her brain.

"Um, Rachel, Margie, doesn't really shake anyone's hand." Charlotte told me; making me to put my hand away. So, I just continued to smile at Margie, "Hello."I greeted. "Hi." She said while going back to her book.

Okay, well, she didn't seem like the friendly type. "Rachel, the bed next to Margie's is yours', the loo is right there; I'll be back to check on you girls in 15 – 30 minutes and so will other nurses. So, Rachel you can just unpack your things. Margie can you keep an eye on her?" Charlotte asked Margie as she began to leave the room. "Sure." Margie quickly said, "Thank you." Charlotte thanked her. "Whatever." Margie replied.


	3. Speak Up

Chapter 3 – Speak Up

'_Dear Diary, _

_Well, since my new shrink, Dr. Colette; wants me to keep this thing so that I could write down what I'm feeling. _

_And since this is my first time writing in you; and Dr. Colette isn't allowed to read this. I'm going to be completely honest with you. It's been two weeks since I've been here; and I couldn't feel more like a wimp and a scared little cunt._

_I mean, I haven't made ANY new friends, (even though I told *__my mother*__ Melissa that I didn't want any; I've gotten pretty lonely) I haven't gotten the courage to talk to that god of a boy; because I don't want to seem like a desperate twat, Dr. Colette diagnosed me with Depression and Anxiety, and my parents haven't called me once since I've arrived here._

_So, I feel and look like absolute shite right now; my hair and face look disgusting, I'm sick of being watched by miss Charlotte (don't get me wrong, she's nice and all; but I hate having someone over my shoulder every minute of every day), also, I want to kill myself again._

_So, it was nice talking to you, Diary; you know what? I think, you deserve a name. Let's see, how about Jewel. Seems kind of cheesy, but I think it suits you._

_Yours Truly,_

_- Rachel_

_(I hate my name)._

Well, I feel a bit better now; but I had to find out whom that boy was, you think I would at least know his name.

"Hey Margie, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She replied.

"Come on, I'm being serious."

Margie sighed; smacked on her chewing gum, putting her book down, "What?"

"Okay so, do you know the boy that wears all black clothes?" I asked. She nodded slowly; continuing to smack on her gum, "What about him?"She asked.

"Do you know his name?" I finally questioned.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." She tried to stay mysterious. "Come on, just tell me already!" I whined. "Alright fine, his name's George."She gave in.

"George what?"

"Harrison. Anyways, why do you want to know his name so badly?" She asked me. "Oh, no certain reason."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." I imitated her.

She shrugged, "Whatever," brushing the conversation off of her shoulders, and went back to her book.

I got off of my bed, left the room; and started walking down the corridor searching for George. When I spotted him in the same room as before; this time he was sitting on the cold, tile floor; with his legs crossed. He was watching television again; except this time the volume was actually audible, only it was turned completely up to where it filled the entire television room and corridor. I peered over the edge of the wall like some sort of creeper.

'_Oh my god, he has such a gorgeous face and amazing hair!' _I took a deep breath and slowly approached where he was sitting. Until out of the blue, with all the directions in the world; he decided to turn his head towards my direction. That's when I pretty much scurried back of the television room.

'_Come on, Rachel, don't be such a scared little cunt!'_My brain told me. I whimpered, "But I can't do it!" I whined out loud. _'Yes you can, you little bitch!'_It yelled at me again. I shook my head, "No, I can't!" I protested. _'Yes you can! If you don't do it now; he's never gonna know who you are, or that you even exist in this world! Now get out there; and fucking introduce yourself!'_ I stood behind the wall for a moment longer; thinking, '_Just think, Rachel; you attempted suicide to get out of this world in the first place, failed at it, and now you're in here; with parents that don't even care about you. You have __**nothing**__ to lose.' _I stared at the ceiling, picked at my fingernails, took another deep breath, and did what my brain told me to do; sucked it up, "Fuck it."


	4. Are You Satisfied?

Chapter 4 – Are You Satisfied?

As I continued to pick at my fingernails; I nervously approached George for the second time, this time he didn't turn his head. I let out a small, quiet sigh of relief.

By the time I was standing near him; I cleared my throat (that was pretty much the girliest sound I had ever made) in order to get his attention, when he turned his head towards me. "Oh, hello there."He greeted; I dreamily sighed, _'He has the cutest accent.'_ Which was pretty stupid of me to think; because, he sounded the same as everyone in this city.

"Um, Hello there!" He repeated, snatching back into the real world. "Oh, um, can I sit here?"I asked. He nodded, "Sure, love." He smiled at me. I sat down beside him.

He stared at the television for awhile; then brought his attention back to me, "So, I don't think I've seen you here before; are ye new?" He asked, I nodded, "Yeah, I just got here two weeks ago."

"Oh, well, what's yer diago-nonsense?"He questioned, "I'm sorry?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly. He chuckled, "What did yer shrink diagnose you with? Ye know, what are ye in for?"He corrected.

"Oh, the doctors made my parents send me here for a failed suicide attempt; and my shrink, Dr. Colette, said that I have Depression and Anxiety." I summarized my story for him. "No way, I'm here for pretty much the same reason; how'd ye do it?"He seemed interested.

"Oh, I um, slit my wrists."I told him; bringing up my both my arms, and showing him the bandages that still covered the scars. "Nice," He said, "Wanna see?" I asked. He got excited, "Hell yea!"

I began unwrapping my bandaged wrists; but I did it a little too fast, because as soon as I took them off, they stung, and my hands felt the way they did when I woke up at the hospital.

Once I had both of the bandages off; George started tracing his index finger along the still sort of raw slit, "They're beautiful." He smiled at me. "Thanks," I said. "What was it like?" He asked. "Well, I had to do it in a warm bath; because, the warm water causes your blood not to clot, so your veins expand, and more blood flows out."I explained.

"Didn't it hurt though?"He asked while still studying the cuts. I shook my head, "It did a little at first; but I cut deep enough to where I went into shock, so I didn't feel anything."

He lifted his head up and looked at me, "Well, if you cut deep enough; how are you still alive?" He questioned. "Apparently I didn't do it deep enough."I sighed. "Oh, sorry." He apologized and went back to touching my cuts.

"How'd you do it?" I asked him, "Sorry?"I guess he didn't hear over his fascination with my scars; as he still held my forearm in his hand. "You said you were in here for the same reason as me; so how'd you kill yourself?" I repeated.

He put my arm down; and stared at the floor, "Hypothermia."He simply answered, "Hypo-what?"I didn't understand. "Hypothermia; I tried to freeze meself to death."He repeated.

"What'd it feel like?" Since he wanted to know all about my (almost) death; I could at least know what his was like. "Terrible, when I first read about it; I thought it would be the most painless way to go, but apparently I was wrong. When I got the hospital; my entire body was covered with ice and was blue, the doctors said I lucky enough not to get brain damage and end up wheelchair bound."He explained, "After that, me parents sent me here, said that they were concerned for me own safety and didn't want to ever try it again; and I've been here ever since for 7 straight months. I don't know when I'm ever gonna get out of here."He confessed.

"Sorry about that."I apologized; he shook his head, "Don't be."He told me.

All of a sudden; there was this high pitched noise, "Oh, Georgie!"I heard coming from behind. I turned around to see a girl with short, straight brunette hair; that was parted to the side and had a fringe. She was thin, had a tiny face; that was flawless; and her blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner. In other words, she was perfect.

When she ran up to us, stopped, went into George's arms, and kissed him on the cheek. When finally she acknowledged me, "Oh, hello there. Georgie, who's this?" She asked him. "Oh, Rose, this is..."He trailed off, "I'm sorry, but, ye never told me yer name." He said.

"Rachel, my name's Rachel."I told them. "Rachel, this is me girlfriend, Rose; the only good thing that's happened to me since I got here."He kissed her on the cheek; she squealed. "Rachel, that's a lovely name."Rose told me. "Yeah, it means female sheep." I informed her. She just stared at me surprised, and smiling, and just nodded, "That's good to know."

"Um, Georgie, come to the art room with me; I want to show you me oil painting." Rose begged him. "Okay, Rose; um, Rachel, do ye want to come with us?" He asked me. I shook my head, "No, thanks. I'm fine."I said.

George just nodded, "Okay, well, see ye around."He said as left the television room.

'_What. The. Fuck!'_My brain screamed.


	5. Under Your Skin

**This chapter's pretty short & kind of just a filler chapter for you guys to read.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Under Your Skin

'_Dear Jewel, _

_Well, it's official; my life fucking sucks! I mean, I still haven't made any new friends (still not sure if Margie counts), the only boy I have a crush on in this place; that I finally talk to, turns out to have a girlfriend; with like the prettiest name: fucking Rose!_

_AHHH! (Now if only I scream externally) I don't know what to write down in here; because I don't even know what I'm feeling, probably just anger or frustration._

_Whatever; never mind._

_Yours Fucking Truly,_

_- Rachel_

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door shut from behind; I turned around to see Margie enter with miniature chocolate ice cream cup and of course, a book.

"Hey," She greeted me; I stared at her with angry, narrow eyes. "What?" She asked me. "You bitch." I called her in a low, betrayed feeling voice. "What'd I do?" She asked in a confused, sad voice. "Why didn't you tell me he had a fuckin'girlfriend!" I shouted. "Who?!" She shouted back.

"George!" I yelled, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I asked to inform you with what his name is; nothing more, nothing less."Margie said defensively. I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Yeah, well; oh, never mind."I slumped over and dropped the argument.

"So, now that you've found out about Rose; what'd ya think of her?"She raised one eyebrow, holding her ice cream cup in one hand, and her book under her left arm; while placing herself on her disaster of a bed. I shrugged, "I want to hate her; but I'm not sure if I can. I mean, it's not like I was ever with George in the first place."

Margie scooped a small chunk of ice cream into her mouth, "Mmhm, it's not possible; Rose is too much of a nice person for someone to hate her. Ye should've seen her when she first came to this place. She was a complete mess, the way she looks now; ye think she's someone else. Especially, since she got together with George; it's like he changed her for the better."

"What is she in here for?" I asked, "She drank ammonia and bleach, darling."She simply said. "Why would she do that?" I was shocked. When Margie put her ice cream and book down; crossed her arms, then got up-close-and-personal with me, "Why did you slit your wrists, sweetheart?" Her voice was eerie and creepy sounding.

"She was trying to kill herself?" I sounded like I was asking another question. Margie slowly nodded; while eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"That was pretty much one of the main reasons Rose got together with George; he was mainly the one who understood her, who understood the pain she had inside, and why she wanted to get rid of herself." Margie added. "Huh, well, I wasn't expecting that."I said, standing up from my bed; and began walking around the room. Now, I felt as if couldn't hate Rose at all; like I was sinning if I did, or like I broke one of the Ten Commandments. Because, I was hating someone who already hated them self; and that some reason made me hate myself even more.


	6. She's Got A Rose in her Smile

Chapter 6 – She's got a _Rose_ in her Smile

'_September 24, 1959; (I'm going to start putting the date down in here now).  
Dear Jewel,_

_For the past three days, I have locked myself up in my room; the only times I left was to go see Dr. Colette and to take my daily meds._

_Until Miss Charlotte, Dr. Colette, and even Margie said I needed to get out of the room._

_Margie even had this lecture with me about how I was being over dramatic, that I couldn't lock myself way from the world; just because George had a girlfriend, and most likely not love me the way he loves Rose. And that I could still just be friends with him._

_I see her point, but I sort of fucking hate her for saying that to me. Then, I realized what a hyper-sensitive cunt I had become. Margie was just trying to help me; and she was right, I can still be George's friend (that's a girl)._

_It was nice "talking" to you Jewel; you really have been helping me get through this entire thing (and so have Margie, Miss Charlotte, and Dr. Colette)._

_Yours Truly, _

_Rachel'_

I sighed as I closed my diary; '_Maybe I can't be George's girlfriend, but I could at least be his friend.' _ I got off of my destroyed bed, went up to the door, took a deep breath, an-"Whoa there!" Margie swung the door open and jumped back due to the fact that I was right in front of her, _'Well that was anti-climatic.' _I thought.

"Rachel, what are ye doing standing here?"She asked me, "Well, I was going to attempt to actually leave the room, until you ruined the moment." I explained. "Oh, well, can you move? I need to get my book." She shoved my shoulder, causing me to bump into the wall.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes; and left the room, heading to where George would usually be. When I got to the television room; surprisingly, the television was turned off and he wasn't in there.

So, I decided to walk around the ward in search for him. When I came across the "Art room" I spotted George sitting with Rose. Rose seemed to be painting or specifically, oil painting; and George seemed to be drawing something. Once I saw that they were together I was about to head back to my room; but my brain stopped me.

'_Come on, Rachel, just because you wanted to talk to George; doesn't mean you can't talk to Rose, and be friends with her.'_ Except, I don't think it was my brain; but maybe even . . . My conscience, I didn't even think I had one. I mean; what I just thought sounds nothing like my person. Wow, I actually thought something nice.

"Okay conscience, since this is the first time I've heard from you; I'm probably going to do what you say. 'Cause, I'm pretty sure you know what's best." I said aloud, shrugged my shoulders, and went inside the art room.

I put on the fakest smile I had ever worn, "Hello there." I greeted them, when George looked up at me and smiled as well. "Hello, Rachel," He nudged Rose's arm, "Hey Rose, its Rachel." She tore her attention away from her oil painting, looked at me, and smiled.

"Hello, Rachel, we haven't seen ye in a while; how've ye been?" Rose asked. I just shrugged, "Oh, I've been fine; you guys?" I asked back. "Oh, we've been good." She said.

I nodded; gripping onto the chair in front of me, "That's lovely. What are you doing?"

"Oh, we're just doing some painting and drawing." Rose pointed out the obvious. "Rose thought that the place could use some cheering up; and she thought that more artwork would be best." George added.

I just continued to nod, "Well, that's nice of you guys." I started tapping my fingers on the wooden table. "Would you like to help us, Rachel?" Rose offered. For once, I smiled a real smile, "Sure, thanks," I sat down as Rose began pulling out paper for me, and George slid the tin can of pencils towards me.

I hesitantly took a pencil, and started on drawing a flower (the only thing I could draw). After awhile on working on my picture; I saw it, the most innocent thing I had ever seen. When Rose randomly gave George a kiss on the cheek, he smiled; and once he smiled, Rose looked at him and smiled back. But, not just any smile, no. It was the purest and prettiest smile I had ever seen – unlike my fake smiles – there was something about it. As if she had some sort of freshly, bloomed flower in her smile, like a rose.

And for some reason, it broke my heart; the way she smiled at George. And the way he looked at her; he loved her too much. But, all of a sudden; there was this tiny voice in my brain, '_Who cares if he loves her, he's like __**you**__; he's tried to kill himself too. Keep going after him; he'll have to break-up with her sooner or later.'_ It said.

Once, I heard that; I got scared. How could my mind think of something like that? How could it tell me to break someone else's heart; just so I could have a healed one?


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I will no longer be continuing this story on this website; because, it is starting to no longer become a FAN fiction, and becoming more of an actual fiction. So, I will be continuing it on Fictionpress ; where there will be more different characters and different situations. Also, I changed Rachel's last name and George's last name; so, if you still want to read the story, my author's name is: The Alien Lola, and the story name is still the same title as it is on here.

But, again, the characters are different and the story plot is going to be changed a bit. So, anyways,bye.


End file.
